Notes
by Zoccshan
Summary: "Maaf, aku bukan Sasuke yang bisa mengucapkan cinta dengan sebuket bunga mawar. Cuma ini yang kupunya. Tapi apa perlu kubuktikan lagi seberapa besar cintaku padamu?" Melalui lembaran kertas kotor di jendela, aku cuma mau berkata... aku mencintaimu. NaruSaku. R&R?


**Summary**

"**Maaf, aku bukan Sasuke yang bisa mengucapkan cinta dengan sebuket bunga mawar. Cuma ini yang kupunya. Tapi apa perlu kubuktikan lagi seberapa besar cintaku padamu?" Melalui lembaran kertas kotor di jendela, aku cuma mau berkata... aku mencintaimu.**

.

.

Seorang laki-laki berjalan susah payah dengan bongkahan kardus besar di kedua tangan. Wajahnya sampai setengah tertutup saat ia membawanya ke sudut rumah. Setelah ditaruh rapi, ia tegakan badan sambil menghapus sisa-sisa keringatnya di kening. Ia datangi ayahnya yang berada di depan pintu rumah.

"Papa, aku sudah selesai bantu-bantunya. Aku ke atas ya?"

Setelah mendapat anggukan, Naruto Uzumaki, remaja muda berumur empat belas tahun itu menaiki tangga. Perawakannya berbeda dari anak-anak Jepang lain. Rambut jabriknya berwarna emas, kulit _tan_, serta mata safir biru ibarat langit—wajar, dia kan memang blasteran Amerika-Jepang.

Tapi sayang senyuman yang biasanya ia umbar kini terkatup rapat. Alasannya karena dia baru pindah rumah dari Chicago ke Tokyo. Suasana asing, bau debu, perabotan yang belum tertata dan lainnya menjadi sebab ia tak _mood_ berbagi ekspresi ceria. Dia juga kegerahan. Musim panas yang pengap ini membuatnya ingin bernafas di tempat ber-AC. Karena itulah Naruto berlari ke lantai dua dan memasuki kamar pribadinya.

.

.

.

**NOTES**

"**Notes" punya zo**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**[Naruto Uzumaki x Sakura Haruno]**

**Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Drama**

**AU, OOC, Typos, Oneshot, etc.**

.

.

**FIRST. **Pesan Demi Pesan

.

.

Ruangan persegi, cat dinding putih gading, lantai marmer krem, plafon pendek dan kasur _single bed_ yang agak keras. Itulah isi ruangan yang akan menjadi kamarnya sampai beberapa tahun ke depan. Sekalipun badannya tak terlalu besar, kamar ini tetap sempit bagi anak SMP sepertinya. Benar-benar berbeda dari rumahnya yang di Amerika. Naruto jadi geram sendiri dengan keadaan ini. Ia acak-acak rambutnya yang berantakan.

"Huh, bosaan..."

Suara Naruto memelan saat ia menghadap ke sisi dinding yang terdapat jejeran empat jendela besar berbentuk persegi panjang. Pantas kamar ini terang. Gorden saja belum dipasang. Tak tau harus berbuat apa, Naruto iseng mendekati jendela dan membukanya lebar-lebar. Ternyata ia juga memiliki balkon yang agak luas. Sejurus meluruskan pandangan, Naruto lihat ada kamar milik tetangga di sebelah rumah. Dari balkon ke balkon jaraknya terpaut dekat, kisaran lima meter.

Dan ketika Naruto akan menutup jendela, tau-tau ia terdiam. Tangannya kaku dan pandangan matanya terpaku ke depan. Bukan—ia bukan sedang melihat panorama langit atau apa, ia cuma terpaku pada sosok gadis bersurai merah muda yang berada di ruangan seberang. Di sebuah kamar yang memiliki balkon dan jendela persegi panjang yang serupa. Bedanya—dilihat dari gorden _motif_ bunganya yang setengah terbuka—perabotan gadis itu serba _pink_ telah terjejer rapi di dalamnya.

Gadis itu sedang duduk di meja belajarnya yang terletak persis di samping jendela. Posisinya menyamping. Naruto memperhatikannya yang sedang belajar, tanpa berkedip. Sampai tiba-tiba gadis tersebut menoleh. Bukannya marah atau apa, ia malah tersenyum dan melambai penuh semangat. Paras cantik dan iris _emerald_-nya membuat Naruto terkejut seketika.

"—!"

Jantungnya terasa tiga kali lebih cepat berdetak. Dengan pipi merah ia memalingkan wajah. Bingung harus berbuat apa. Tapi lama-lama ia membalas, keluarlah senyum kecut dan tundukan kepala singkat—_ojigi_ tak niat yang hanya belasan derajat. Kemudian ia menutup jendela dan berbalik. Tangannya memegangi dadanya yang berdebar-debar tak karuan.

_Aneh. _

_Apa-apaan perasaan ini?_

Naruto curi pandang ke belakang lagi. Inginnya hanya sekedar memeriksa apakah gadis itu masih ada atau tidak, tapi dia sudah keburu menemukan hal baru. Gadis bersurai pendek itu telah menempelkan selembar kertas putih ke jendelanya sendiri. Ada pesan di dalamnya yang ditulis denganspidol warna.

_**Salam kenal, namaku Sakura Haruno. Kelas 3 SMP di Inaba Chuugakkou. Kamu siapa? :)**_

Naruto terlihat gugup. Mukanya tak yakin untuk menjawab. "Aku... Naruto Uzumaki."

Di sana Sakura memberi isyarat telinganya tak mendengar apa-apa. Naruto jadi kebingungan. Sakura pun menulis sesuatu di balik kertas putihnya dan menunjukkannya ke Naruto.

_**Tidak kedengaran. Balas dengan kertas saja :D**_

Naruto mengangguk. Setelah mencari dengan gerasak-gerusuk, akhirnya ia mengikuti perintah Sakura—menulis di kertas buku tulis bekas dengan bantuan spidol tebal.

_**Namaku Naruto Uzumaki.**_

Sakura tersenyum sampai kedua matanya menyipit. Naruto terpana.

Detik itu dirinya tersadar secara telak. Dia telah jatuh cinta.

.

.

**~zo : notes~**

.

.

Nama anak perempuan itu adalah Sakura Haruno. Ia berumur empat belas tahun dan berada di tingkat 3 SMP. Mereka sebaya. Hanya saja Sakura bersekolah di Inaba _Chuugakkou_ sementara dirinya belum bersekolah di mana-mana. Sakura sedang berusaha keras untuk masuk ke Korouha _Gakuen_. Katanya karena jaraknya dari rumah tidak terlalu jauh, jadi ia bisa bersekolah dengan sepeda.

Segala informasi itu Naruto dapatkan bukan karena asal tebak. Itu karena tanya-jawab dari kontak kertas yang mereka lakukan lewat jendela transparan. Telekomunikasi buatan Sakura yang awalnya kelihatan ribet itu lama-lama dinikmati juga oleh Naruto. Tak jarang mereka bercanda dan tertawa. Bahkan Naruto saking nyamannya ia sampai tak sadar kalau dua jam penuh telah terlewat begitu saja.

Yang jelas Naruto tau bahwa Sakura Haruno adalah perempuan yang menyenangkan. Mulai dari ini hingga esok, tak ada hari yang Naruto lewatkan tanpa bertukar pesan dengan Sakura lewat jendela. Bahkan saat gorden biru Naruto telah digantung, ia sama sekali tak mengurang frekuensi obrolannya dengan Sakura sedikit pun.

Maka dari itu, ketika tiga anggota keluarga telah memenuhi meja tengah untuk menyantap makan malam, Naruto membuka topik. "Ibu, kira-kira kapan aku bisa sekolah?"

Kushina Uzumaki, sang pewaris darah Jepang untuk Naruto, agak terperangah. "Tumben kau mau sekolah. Biasanya kau paling senang kalau bolos."

"Habisnya aku bosan di rumah..."

Kepala keluarga tertawa. "Tenang saja, Naruto. April nanti kau akan ber-SMA di sini kok. Kami sedang memilihkan SMA mana yang cocok untukmu."

Naruto pun tersenyum. Ia menelan lauk yang ia gigit dan melanjutkan. "Aku mau SMA di Korouha _Gakuen_. Boleh, ya?"

Dia ingin bersama Sakura.

.

.

**~zo : notes~**

.

.

Bulan yang ditunggu-tunggu Naruto datang. April ini musim semi menyapa, dan itu menjadi latar belakang yang indah dari Naruto yang sekarang sedang mengamati Sakura di balik jendela kamarnya. Ia sedang menulis pesannya di selembar kertas, begitu pun dengan Naruto. Tak peduli dengan media teknologi yang telah canggih, Naruto pribadi lebih senang mengobrol dengan Sakura lewat pesan kertas. Jauh lebih seru dibandingkan yang lainnya.

_**Sakura, besok kamu masuk SMA, kan? :D**_

Kertas Sakura ditempel ke dinding. _**Iya, kok tau? Kamu sendiri bagaimana? Masih jadi pelajar pengangguran? :O**_

_**Dunno :( **_Saat Naruto membalas pesan tersebut, dalam hati ia tersenyum. Sebenarnya ia telah mendaftar ke SMA yang sama dengan Sakura, tapi gadis itu belum ia kasih tau. Naruto membalik kertasnya. _**Tapi aku ingin satu SMA denganmu. Jadi kita bisa ngobrol langsung :)**_

_**Hahaha, iya. Sejak kamu ke sini kayaknya kita ngga pernah ngobrol langsung, ya? Padahal kan kita tetangga :P**_

Naruto tertawa. Lima belas menit kemudian Sakura pamit karena disuruh ibunya ke bawah. Bantu masak, mungkin. Karenanya gorden bunga milik Sakura ditutup rapat. Naruto pun melakukan hal yang sama. Ia menutup gorden kamarnya dan memutar bangkunya. Ia pandangi seragam Korouha _Gakuen_ yang akan dia kenakan beberapa hari lagi.

Naruto benar-benar tidak sabar.

.

.

**~zo : notes~**

**.**

**.**

Pagi ini adalah kejutan.

Naruto telah terbalut seragam Korouha _Gakuen_. Tubuh tingginya terbalut kemeja putih berdasi hitam. Jas cokelat menjadi lapisan kedua. Itu pilihan warna yang senada dengan celana panjangnya. Dan kali ini pria blasteran itu tidak bangun kesiangan seperti biasa. Ia rela bangun pagi demi berdiri di depan rumah Sakura saat jarum jam menunjukkan pukul setengah sembilan.

Berkali-kali ia berdeham. Menyiapkan rentetan kalimat untuk menyapa Sakura Haruno yang akan keluar sesaat lagi. Dan ketika terdengar suara '_ittekimasu_!' samar dari balik pintu, Naruto menelan ludah, terutama saat ada remaja perempuan berambut _pink_ yang keluar dengan raut terkejut. Tampaknya Sakura yang duluan sadar dengan kehadirannya.

"Na-Naruto...?"

Naruto mencoba tersenyum lebar. "_Ohayou gozaimasu_, Sakura." Lama-lama ia tekekeh. Matanya menyipit ketika tertawa. Sambil mengusap rambut jabriknya, ia berkata. "Kayaknya itu kalimat langsung pertama kita berdua."

"Iya, ya! Benar juga! Dan..." Sakura mengamati pakaian Naruto. "Ah, pakaian ini! Korouha _Gakuen_, kan!?" Senyuman Sakura kian melebar. Ia kelewat senang. "Itu pakaian SMA-ku!"

"Aku memang bersekolah di sana."

"Demi apa!? Kita satu sekolah!? Aaaa, ini benar-benar mengagetkan!"

Naruto mengamati wajah Sakura yang memancarkan kecantikan alami. Mata beriris hijau kelihatan berbinar mengamati dirinya. Kulit wajah yang mulus serta pipi ranum bak buah _peach_ itu membuat Naruto tak bisa menahan rasa bahagia ini. Sakura begitu menarik di matanya. Rasa suka ini semakin membesar.

"Ini memang kejutan. Aku sengaja merahasiakannya." Lalu Naruto berjalan duluan dan berseru. "Ayo berangkat bareng!"

Sakura mengangguk dan mereka berjalan berdampingan ke sekolah. Masih tetap mengobrol dan tertawa bersama-sama. Hari pertama, jarak ketika mereka jalan berdua adalah satu meter. Bulan berikutnya berkurang jadi setengah meter. Bulan kelima, mereka jalan ke sekolah dengan bahu yang bergesekkan. Dan ketika satu tahun telah terlewat sejak Naruto mengenal Sakura, kedekatan dan keakraban keduanya kian berkembang. Akibat interaksi di Korouha _Gakuen,_ di jalan pulang-pergi sekolah, dan di pesan kertas yang terus berkembang, ada kala Naruto mulai berani menggenggam tangannya, memeluknya iseng, sampai merangkulnya. Tentu itu semua dia dasari oleh alasan canda.

Dan tepat ketika dirinya sudah menginjak tingkat 2 SMA, Naruto meyakinkan dirinya bulat-bulat. Ia jatuh cinta pada Sakura Haruno, sahabatnya, dan ia harus berterus terang. Ia menginginkan hubungan dengan status yang jelas.

.

.

**~zo : notes~**

.

.

_**Ne, ne, Naruto! Tadi aku dibelikan sepeda loh! Aku senang sekali! Jadi mulai besok aku bisa menggunakan sepeda, sama seperti Ino dan Hinata-chan!**_

Sakura butuh dua kertas untuk menceritakan itu. Naruto yang selesai membaca pesan Sakura kemudian memberikan balasannya.

_**Kalau tidak salah ayahku juga punya sepeda federal. Kalau kau pakai aku juga mau pakai :9**_

Sakura mengerutkan kening. _**Kalau kau punya sepeda dari dulu, kenapa tidak kau gunakan?**_

_**Dulu aku malas ambilnya. Ada di gudang sih. **_

_**Oh, begitu. Tapi benar ya pakai sepeda? Temani aku juga! **_Dan baru beberapa detik pesan itu ditempel ke jendela, tau-tau ibu Sakura membuka pintu kamar gadis itu. Dari raut cemas yang ditampilkan Sakura, kelihatannya ia sedang dimarahi. Wajar, ini sudah jam delapan malam, lagi minggu-minggunya ulangan pula. Sesudah ibunya pergi Sakura segera menempelkan kertas selanjutnya.

_**Naruto, aku sudahan dulu, ya? Sampai jumpa! Jangan lupa belajar untuk besok! ;D**_

Tak lama kemudian gorden ditutup rapat. Di ruangannya Naruto menghela nafas. Ia sadarkan punggungnya ke bangku dan memandangi pemandangan di meja belajarnya yang berantakan. Tak ada buku pelajaran atau catatan yang dibuka di sana. Hanya ada kertas-kertas sisa _chatting_-annya dengan Sakura. Ia simpan kertas-kertas itu bersama tumpukan kertas lainnya di bawah meja.

Lalu mendadak ada sebuah kertas yang tersenggol dan jatuh ke lantai. Naruto menoleh. Baru ia sadari kertasnya jatuh. Kertas yang telah ia tulis rapi-rapi dengan spidol hitam yang tebal. Memuat sebaris kalimat sederhana yang bermakna...

_**Aku mencintaimu, Sakura :)**_

Naruto tertawa sendiri. Ia mengandai-andai kapan ia berani menyerahkan kertas tersebut ke Sakura. "Tapi apa kurang romantis? Kok rasanya terlalu simpel, ya?" Naruto menarik kertas putih lain dan menulis kalimat-kalimat tambahan. " Awalnya satu kini jadi banyak. Kadang ada yang dia remas karena kalimatnya terlalu menggelikan—sampai ia tertawa sendiri. "Eh... sejak kapan aku jadi orang puitis? Yang sederhana sajalah."

Yang jelas, setelah kerjaannya selesai, bukannya belajar seperti apa yang disarankan Sakura, Naruto malah melompat ke balkon Sakura—dengan bantuan tangga perkakas tentunya. Ia hiasi jendela kamar Sakura diam-diam. Di sana ada empat jendela. Jendela pertama ia tidak tempeli apa-apa—sebab itulah sisi gorden yang biasanya Sakura buka-tutup kalau lagi berkomunikasi dengannya. Jendela kedua dan ketiga ia tempeli kertas-kertas dengan posisi berjejer ke samping. Usai semua itu ia balik ke balkon kamarnya dan menghapus buliran keringat.

Jadi rencananya besok malam ia akan menyatakan cintanya ke Sakura. Sakura akan ia ajak ngobrol seperti biasa, lalu akhirnya Naruto akan bilang ada yang mau dia tunjukan. Sakura bertanya 'apa?', maka dia akan menjawab 'tarik gordenmu ke kiri pelan-pelan'. Jadi kertas yang ia tempel itu akan dibaca jelas oleh Sakura yang berada di kamar.

Keren, bukan?

Naruto sampai memimpikan apa yang terjadi besok.

.

.

**~zo : notes~**

.

.

Paginya Naruto terbangun dan langsung beranjak dari kasur. Ia sampingkan gorden dan melihat kamar Sakura dari kejauhan. Kertas-kertas yang ia pajang kemarin masih tertata rapi di sana. Sambil tersenyum Naruto bergegas mandi dan bersiap-siap ke sekolah. Setelahnya ia tarik sepeda yang telah ia siapkan kemaren dan menggeretnya keluar rumah. Mulai hari ini kan dia dan Sakura akan pergi dengan sepeda.

**Kring kring!**

Itulah bunyi bel yang Naruto bunyikan beberapa kali di depan rumah Sakura. Bermenit-menit ia menunggu dengan wajah sumringah. Namun sayang, bukannya Sakura, malah Mebuki Haruno (ibu Sakura) yang keluar. "Naruto-_kun_? Kenapa masih di sini?" Tanyanya.

"Aku lagi nunggu Sakura, Tante. Mau berangkat bareng."

Mebuki tampak berpikir. "Tapi bukannya Sakura sudah berangkat dari tadi, ya?"

"Eh?"

Walau dipenuhi oleh kebingungan, Naruto mengangguk dan pamit. Ia jadi bersepeda sendirian. Rasanya aneh saja. Kok Sakura berangkat duluan? Bukannya kemarin mereka sudah janjian pergi bersama, ya? Apa Sakura lupa? Aneh, kan? Tak hanya itu, di saat sekolah saja Sakura jadi berkali-kali lebih cuek dibandingkan kemarin-kemarin. Ia tak lagi mengajaknya ke kantin bersama. Bahkan ketika jam pulang pun Sakura sudah pergi duluan—juga meninggalkan sahabat-sahabatnya, termasuk dia, Hinata dan Ino.

Naruto terheran. Kenapa Sakura juga tak pernah lagi mengetuk jendelanya untuk mengobrol bersama?

Ternyata Sakura yang berubah cuek masih berlangsung hingga seminggu lamanya. Walau terus menunggunya di depan rumah sebelum pergi ke sekolah, walau terus menunggu Sakura datang ke kelasnya untuk sekedar menyapanya, walau terus menunggu Sakura saat jam sekolah berakhir, walau terus menunggu Sakura muncul di balik jendela kamarnya, hasilnya nihil. Hal itu tak pernah terjadi lagi.

Sakura seolah hilang dari kehidupannya.

Hingga di sore ini Naruto terdiam di meja belajar kamar. Mata birunya terpaku pada jendela kamar Sakura yang berada di seberang balkonnya. Ia berharap Sakura membuka gordennya sekalipun cuma beberapa detik. Ia ingin menunjukkan kertas-kertas yang telah ia tata sedemikian rupa di jendela kamarnya. Bosan menunggu, inginnya Naruto mengetuk jendela kamarnya agar Sakura tau dia ingin berkomunikasi. Tapi masalahnya kamar Sakura saja lampunya tidak menyala. Itu tandanya ia masih belum pulang, kan? Lagi pula Sakura ke mana sih? Pulang sekolah paling cepat, tapi malah paling lama datang ke rumah. Menyebalkan.

Tau-tau sebuah pikiran yang merasukinya sesaat ia melihat kalender. Ternyata ini tanggal 9 Oktober. Besok dia ulang tahun. Apa jangan-jangan Sakura mau buat kejutan untuknya? Saat 28 Maret yang lalu kan Naruto mengucapkan ulang tahun dengan cara yang ekstrim; pura-pura marah dulu dengannya. Sakura nyaris menangis lalu saat Naruto bilang '_happy birthday_, marahanku yang tadi cuma bercanda!' mereka langsung tergelak deras bersama-sama walau ia dikenai pukulan bertubi-tubi dari gadis itu.

Setelah menyimpulkan hal yang kemungkinan besar terjadi, Naruto segera ke kasurnya dan tidur dengan kegelisahan di hatinya. Ia harap seperti itu. Semoga Sakura sedang berpura-pura mengabaikannya.

.

.

**~zo : notes~**

.

.

Pagi 10 Oktober, ini adalah hari yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh Naruto. Karena itu ia segera ke bawah, menyapa orang tuanya yang memberikan selamat ulang tahun. Usai makan bersama dan memanjatkan doa, ia naiki sepeda dan mengayuhnya ke luar pagar rumah. Hari ini ia sengaja bangun pagi untuk menghirup udara musim gugur yang masih baru. Naruto pun segera mengarahkan sepedanya ke rumah Sakura yang berada di sebelah, namun ketika ia akan memasuki daerah rumah Sakura, sosok gadis manis bersurai _pink_ juga keluar. Mereka berpapasan.

"Naruto?"

Jantung Naruto berdebar. Sudah lama ia tidak melihat wajah cantik itu.

"Sakura... kau dari mana saja?" Tanyanya dengan sumringah. Ia memperhatikan penampilan Sakura yang hanya memegang tas jinjingnya. "Lalu di mana sepedamu? Katanya mau bersepeda bareng?"

"Mnn, aku..." Sakura mengusap tengkuk. Bingung. "Aku belum sempat pakai. Sepedanya masih di halaman belakang."

"Eh, kenapa?"

**Tin! **

Sebuah mobil sedan hitam mengklakson pelan. Naruto dan Sakura berbarengan menoleh dan melihat jendela mobil bagian kemudi yang sengaja diturunkan. Terlihatlah sesosok pria berambut _raven_. Mata tajam, hidung mancung, kulit putih bersih—dia tampan dan misterius. Bisa ditebak semua perempuan di seantero Jepang akan tertarik padanya. Dan mungkin Sakura termasuk di dalamnya.

"Ah, Sasuke-_kun_ sudah datang. Aku pergi dulu ya?" Ia tepuk bahu Naruto. Dan sebelum masuk melewati pintu di sebelah pria tersebut, ia berbisik pelan. "Ah, iya. Dia pacarku. Maaf telat memberi tau, hehe. _Jaa nee_..."

Setelah Sakura hilang dari pandangan, Naruto terdiam di sepedanya. Ia mematung. Tak bisa bergerak. Dadanya seperti ada yang meremas kencang. Sakit dan panas. Kemudian ia tertawa. Menertawakan kertas-kertas yang minggu lalu ia tempel di jendela Sakura, serta menertawakan dirinya yang sempat berpikir Sakura akan memberikannya _surprise._

Dan sampai akhir malam menjelang, sekalipun Naruto sudah menunggu lama di jendela kamarnya, Sakura tak muncul. Kamarnya masih gelap. Mungkin Sakura dan pacarnya itu sedang ke _mall_ atau entah ke mana untuk bersenang-senang. Naruto menghela nafas dan menelan ludah. Rasanya lumayan perih. Sakura lupa dengan 10 Oktobernya. Naruto pun menutup gorden dengan kasar, berniat pergi dari depan jendela.

**Tok tok tok.**

Ketukan itu membuat Naruto terbelalak. Biasanya mereka saling mengetuk kaca jendela apabila ingin berkomunikasi. Dan apa mungkin Sakura sudah pulang dan ingin mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun kepadanya? Dengan semangat Naruto membuka gorden. Namun yang ia dapati malah seekor burung gereja yang mungkin sedang mematuki bingkai kayu jendela kamarnya. Naruto berdecak kesal dan memukul jendela sampai burung cokelat kecil itu terbang.

Tapi siapa tak sangka, di detik yang bersamaan dengan sayap burung yang terbentang untuk pergi, di saat itu juga lampu kamar Sakura mendadak menyala. Dari sela gorden yang sedikit terbuka, dapat Naruto saksikan Sakura Haruno yang masih mengenakan seragam sekolahnya, sedang membawa Sasuke ke dalam kamarnya. Naruto tersentak. Apa Tante Mebuki tau? Tapi bukannya orang tua Sakura sedang pergi ke luar kota? Mau apa mereka di sana?

Melalui matanya, Naruto dapat menerka gelagat gadis itu yang terlihat panik. Ia merasa bersalah kepada Sasuke karena kamarnya berantakan. Sakura menuju ke meja, ia remas segala kertas pesan yang pernah ia tulis untuk Naruto, kemudian memasukkannya dengan kasar ke tong sampah. Naruto memperhatikannya tanpa berkedip. Nyaris tak bisa bernafas.

Dan sesaat Sakura menyadari gorden bunganya sedikit terbuka, Sakura menatap lurus kepadanya. Naruto sedang berdiri kaku sambil memperhatikannya. Sakura nyaris membuka mulut, tapi karena situasi dirinya sedang repot, Sakura pun menutup gordennya rapat tanpa basa-basi.

Naruto terdiam.

Hatinya seolah terobek jadi dua. Ia palingkan wajah ke samping, lalu melihat tumpukan kertas hasil komunikasi mereka selama ini. Tidak seperti Sakura yang mampu membuang kertas-kertas berisi tulisan itu, Naruto menyimpannya di tempat khusus. Agar suatu saat nanti jika ia merindukan Sakura ia tinggal membaca pesan demi pesan yang pernah mereka lontarkan.

Naruto terduduk lunglai dan menghela nafas sambil memejamkan mata.

"Kalau begitu, selama ulang tahun yang ke 16, Naruto. Kau sudah mendapatkan kejutan terhebat dari Sakura, kan?"

Naruto menoleh lagi ke jendela Sakura. Hujan rintik-rintik mulai turun. Diawali pelan lalu menjadi deras dalam hitungan detik. Naruto memandangi kertas yang terpajang di jendela. Kertas-kertas itu dibasahi oleh air hujan dan diterpa oleh angin kencang. Entahlah bagaimana bentuknya kalau sudah kering nanti.

Tapi ya sudahlah. Mau diapakan lagi? Kertas itu kini tak berguna, dan tak mungkin dibaca oleh Sakura. Cuma ada sebuah hati yang patah di dalam dirinya. Patah dan jatuh berantakan.

.

.

**~zo : notes~**

.

.

Setahun setelah itu, tepat di kenaikan ke kelas 12, Naruto dan Sakura bagaikan _lost contact_. Kini tak ada lagi pesan di jendela. Sore hingga malam Naruto habiskan untuk _chatting_ dengan teman-temannya via ponsel atau bermain _game_ _online_ di komputer. Ia tak pernah lagi membuka gorden untuk menyapa Sakura. Saat di sekolah pun hubungan mereka kian merenggang akibat kelas yang berbeda. Mereka berdua sama-sama terlarut dengan kegiatannya masing-masing.

Hingga saat semester genap akhir, Naruto yang baru pulang sekolah menemukan sebuah keributan di dekat depan rumahnya. Itu adalah Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Sudah kubilang, aku melihatmu! Aku melihatmu dengan kedua mata kepalaku sendiri! Kau selingkuh dengan adik kelasmu sendiri! Kau cuma mempermainkanku! Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka, Sasuke! Kupikir selama ini kau menyayangiku setulus hati!"

Kalimat itu memperjelas segalanya. Pasangan itu sedang berengkar. Naruto yang baru turun dari sepedanya menatap mereka dengan raut datar. Sakura yang wajahnya memerah dan berlinangan air mata pun sempat melihatnya. Tapi kemudian langsung Naruto alihkan karena tak ingin terlibat apa-apa. Dengan menggeret sepeda, ia memasuki halaman rumahnya.

Terserahlah. Urusan Sakura bukanlah urusannya. Sakura duluan yang melupakannya, bukan?

.

.

**~zo : notes~**

.

.

Malam ini Naruto baru saja mandi. Berendam air panas di kamar ayahnya memang benar-benar menenangkan. Ia sampai ketiduran waktu merilekskan badan. Begitu sadar kulit tubuhnya sudah memerah dan dan ia baru kembali ke kamarnya saat jam tujuh malam.

**Tok tok tok.**

Bersama helaan nafas malas, Naruto melirik jendela yang tertutup gorden. Apa jangan-jangan itu panggian Sakura? Ah, atau mungkin ketukan burung?

**Tok tok tok.**

"Ck, jangan buat aku berharap, dasar burung sialan!"

**Srek!**

Naruto membuka gorden dengan kesal. Ketika ia melihat bingkai jendela dan tak ada burung, ia terheran. Ia tegakan kepala dan memandang lurus. Ternyata gorden kamar Sakura terbuka. Ada sesosok gadis cantik berambut merah muda yang sedang menatapnya. Surainya telah panjang, wajah ayunya pun semakin mempesona. Cantik. Sudah lama sekali ia tak melihat Sakura Haruno di balik kaca jendela. Baru Naruto sadari mata Sakura yang sangat sembab. Mengingat kejadian sore tadi, dapat Naruto simpulkan Sakura baru saja menangisi Sasuke selama berjam-jam lamanya.

_**Naruto**_**...**

Kini gadis itu menempelkan kertas bertuliskan pesan ke kaca. Naruto terdiam.

_**Kamu tidak mau semangatin aku? Aku tadi nangis karena Sasuke selingkuh loh... :'(**_

Ini sebenarnya topik yang tak ingin ia ketahui. Tapi demi Sakura, Naruto rela membuka jendela dan berdiri di balkon. Tangannya bertopang pada teralis. "Ngomong langsung aja. Aku ngga ada kertas."

Sakura mengerjap. Ia mengangguk dan kemudian keluar dari kamar ke balkonnya. "Kenapa bisa tidak ada kertas?" Dengan suara parau ia bertanya.

"Ngga pernah beli lagi. Aku terakhir beli pas kelas 11." Jawabnya tak pula acuh. "Oh, ya. Katanya mau cerita? Ayo cerita..."

Sakura menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Ia memandangi Naruto dan kemudian bercerita dengan suara pelan. Katanya, Sasuke adalah cinta pada pandangan pertama saat ia berkunjung ke sekolah temannya di Ottoro _Gakuen_. Dan yang membuat Sakura semakin bahagia, itu saat Sasuke mengaku juga memiliki rasa yang sama. Dia ucapkan perasaannya dengan dua puluh tangkai mawar merah, _face to face_ di sebuah taman kota. Sakura berucap bahwa itu adalah momen terbahagia yang pernah ia dapatkan.

Sampai pada awal semester dua kelas 12, lama-kelamaan Sasuke mulai berubah. Dia menjadi lebih cuek dan dingin, hingga Sakura tau apa dalangnya. Sasuke selingkuh dengan adik kelasnya. Ia sempat memergoki Sasuke jalan berdua dengannya di _mall_ dan berciuman. Hatinya hancur di detik itu juga. Tangis Sakura kembali pecah saat bercerita ulang.

Naruto menggaruk pelipisnya. Ia bingung harus menyemangati seperti apa. "Sudahlah, tak apa. Mungkin Sasuke bukan yang terbaik untukmu..."

"K-Kau benar..." Sakura menghapus airmatanya dengan tisu. Ia memaksakan diri untuk tertawa. "Ngomong-ngomong... sudah lama ya kita tidak bicara langsung?"

"Iya. Surat-suratan lewat jendela juga sudah tak pernah lagi." Tambahnya, lirih.

"Kapan ya terakhir kali kita surat-suratan? Apa kau ingat apa pesan terakhir kita dulu, Naruto?"

"Entah. Aku juga lupa..." Naruto melirik jendela Sakura yang masih ditempeli oleh kertas-kertasnya. "Tapi aku ingat apa yang terakhir kutulis untukmu."

"Eh? Apa? Jangan-jangan kau masih menyimpan kertasnya, ya?" Niat bercanda Sakura terhenti saat dengan pandangan sendu Naruto menunjuk jendela kamarnya.

Sakura terdiam. Perlahan-lahan ia memutar tubuh dan berbalik. Matanya yang masih basah memandangi kertas yang ditunjuk oleh Naruto. Dan ternyata benar saja, ada beberapa kertas yang dipajang berderet.

"Tapi... ini bukannya kertas putih biasa, Naruto?"

Naruto mendengus geli. "Itu cuma bisa kau baca saat kau berada di kamar."

Sakura menegakkan badan dan melirik Naruto sekilas. Ia masuk ke kamarnya dan membuka gorden jendelanya ke kiri dengan gerak lambat. Kini kertas putih itu memiliki sebuah tulisan yang terpajang di bagian tengahnya.

_**Aku mencintaimu :)**_

Sakura merasakan bulu kuduknya meremang. Darahnya berdesis. Itu adalah isi pesan terakhir Naruto.

"H-Hei, Naruto..."

Sakura menelan ludah, merutuki dirinya yang sempat mengeluarkan suara yang bergetar. Bodoh sekali rasanya. Naruto yang sempat memberikannya senyum kini telah merubah raut wajahnya. Sekarang Naruto minim ekspresi. Datar dan terkesan bosan.

"Ada apa?" Tanya pria jabrik tersebut.

Sakura maju ke balkon. Tangannya menyentuh permukaan teralis. "A-Apa kertas itu... sudah lama terpajang di sana?"

Naruto cuma tersenyum sampai kedua matanya menyipit. "Cuma satu setengah tahun yang lalu. Belum lama kok."

Sakura nyaris menangis. Selama itukah ia mengabaikan pesan penting darinya? Mengabaikan pesan dari sahabat yang ternyata sudah mencintainya sejak dulu?

"Na-Naruto, maaf, a-aku..."

"Sudah, sudah... aku dapat menebak kalimatmu. Tidak usah kau jawab." Naruto menegakkan badan dan mencoba tegar. "Lagi pula pesan dariku bukan cuma itu saja. Masih ada lagi. Coba kau buka gordennya lebih lebar..."

Sakura menurutinya dan terlihatlah rangkaian kertas itu.

_**Aku mencintaimu :)**_

Sakura menggeser gorden. Ada kertas kedua.

_**Sekalipun akhir-akhir ini kau terlihat sibuk, tak apa.**_

Kertas ketiga.

_**Sebab walau kertas ini kering oleh matahari.**_

Kertas keempat.

_**Walau kertas ini basah karena hujan.**_

Kertas kelima.

_**Walau kertas ini rusak oleh jamur.**_

Kertas keenam.

_**Perasaan yang sudah setahun kusimpan ini tak akan berubah.**_

Kertas ketujuh.

_**Aku akan menunggu jawabanmu :)**_

"Saat itu rangkaian kertasnya ingin kujadikan puisi untuk menembakmu. Sebagai pendramatisir. Tapi pada akhirnya kalimat di kertas itu jadi nyata begini..."

Sedikit menunduk, Naruto terkekeh pelan. Benar, sekalipun hatinya tersakiti, terabaikan atau apa, tidak tau kenapa perasaannya untuk Sakura ini sama sekali tak bisa ia lepaskan begitu saja. Berbulan-bulan ia bertahan melawan siksaan hatinya dengan tegar. Berusaha untuk tak peduli ke Sakura. Tapi tak bisa. Terlalu sulit. Ia usap wajahnya sekali lalu kembali melihat iris _emerald_ Sakura yang berkaca-kaca. Ia tersenyum, kali ini lebih lembut dan hangat.

"Maaf, mungkin aku bukan Sasuke yang bisa mengucapkan cinta dengan sebuket bunga mawar. Cuma ini yang kupunya. Tapi apa perlu kubuktikan lagi seberapa besar cintaku padamu?"

Sakura kian terisak. Hatinya kacau seketika. Berantakan. Terobrak-abrik oleh perasaan yang sangat menyesakkan. Selama ini ia telah menyakiti Naruto dengan cara mengabaikannya. Tapi pria itu masih sangat baik. Masih menerimanya yang seperti ini.

Naruto menggerakkan tangannya. "Hei, Sakura. Kemarilah. Sepertinya kau butuh pelukan..."

Air mata Sakura turun berkali-kali selayaknya lelehan hujan. Bertubi-tubi menjatuhi lantai beranda yang dipenuhi debu hitam. Wajah gadis itu memerah, hidungnya tersumbat, telapak tangannya tak sanggup lagi menutupi garis bibir yang kini tak beraturan—ingin tersenyum tapi tak mampu.

Ia pun berbalik, pergi dari balkon tanpa menutup jendela, berlari ke rumah Naruto, menuju kamarnya, dan disambut oleh sebuah tubuh tegap yang siap menampung air matanya.

"Terima kasih..." Bisik Sakura, lemah. "Terima kasih, terima kasih karena telah mencintaiku. Dan maaf, kumohon maafkan aku. Maaf karena telah melupakan hubungan kita. Aku menyayangimu, Naruto..."

.

.

**OMAKE**

.

.

Beberapa bulan setelah kejadian itu terlewat, upacara kelulusan SMA diselenggarakan dan musim semi telah berakhir. Mau Sakura ataupun Naruto sudah diterima di universitas pilihan mereka yang sama. Hubungan mereka semakin dekat seiring bertambahnya waktu. Hingga suatu saat, ketika Sakura telah siap dengan pakaian bebasnya, ia tak sengaja melihat jendela kamarnya. Gorden yang terbuka membuat rentetan kertas yang terpajang di sana menjadi terlihat.

Itu kertas-kertas dimana Naruto mengungkapkan cintanya. Tak peduli struktur kertas yang sudah nyaris robek dan kotor, tulisan pudar atau hal-hal lainnya, Sakura tak pernah berniat melepaskan pesan tersebut dari jendela. Ia tersenyum dan melihat tulisan di kertas terujung.

_**Walau kertas ini basah karena hujan.**_

_**Walau kertas ini rusak oleh jamur.**_

_**Perasaan yang sudah setahun kusimpan ini tak akan berubah.**_

_**Aku akan menunggu jawabanmu :)**_

"Menunggu kan, katamu...?" Sakura menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya kembali. Kali ini ia menulis sebuah pesan di kertas dan menempelkannya ke jendelanya sendiri. Tulisannya persis menghadap ke kamar Naruto yang telah kosong.

"Sakura! Naruto-_kun_ sudah menunggumu di bawah! Katanya kalian mau ke universitas bersama?"

"Ah, iya, Ma!" Sakura yang terkejut langsung buru-buru keluar. Dia meninggalkan sebuah pesan yang bertuliskan.

_**Aku juga mencintaimu, Naruto. Maaf jawabanku terlambat.**_

Hanya tinggal menunggu Naruto membacanya saat pulang nanti. Sebab kini bukan lagi rasa sayang sebagai seorang sahabat. Sekarang adalah cinta untuk seorang pria yang akan menjadi kekasihnya kelak.

.

.

**THE END**

.

.

**Zoccshan's Note**

**Fict ini sebenernya kubuat untuk event LAFS NaruSaku di awal April lalu. Tapi karena jadwal editku mentok sama tryout dan lain-lain, mau ngga mau aku pasrah aja ngga ikut event huhu. Karena itu moga kalian suka ya sama fict yang telat kupublish ini :)**

.

.

**Review kalian adalah semangatku :')**

**Mind to Review?**

.

.

**THANKYOU**


End file.
